


Dubiously Daft

by sassenachwaffles



Series: Waffs: DOA Timeline [10]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, missing moment, wee bit o' fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenachwaffles/pseuds/sassenachwaffles
Summary: “You thought that you had nothing to give me,” I felt the tears rising to the surface once more. “Don’t you realize just how wrong you are?”“I dinna have a roof over yer head, we dinna have our daughter here, and ye dinna even have the ring I gave ye on yer hand!” Tears filled my eyes and it was breaking my heart.“James Fraser,” I nearly hissed at him. “You are a very smart man, but you can also be dubiously daft!”





	Dubiously Daft

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed 4x03. My biggest complaint is that twice Claire tried to explain after Jamie’s “I have nothing to give ye” speech and she didn’t get the chance, so… I did my own version of it. I love it in the books and I wanted it on screen and didn’t get it, so this happened. (PS- It’s unbeta’d so be nice.)

I tried to be sneaky as I snuck from out of my husband’s embrace, but as I gently grabbed his forearm on my torso his warm touch squeezed me back into alignment with his body.

“Where do ye think yer going?” He mumbled through his sleepy voice. 

“I can’t sleep,” I tried to push his arm off me but he pulled me even more taut to his body, “And was going to let you sleep. Bloody man let me go!” My voice faltered enough that when I turned to look at him his eyes were daggers right into mine. 

_“Christ,”_ He huffed sitting up and letting me go, “What is wi’ ye, Sassenach? Ye never try to get away from me.” 

I put my hands over my face and let my hair fall over my features. I just wanted to cry and not let him know. I just wanted to have a few moments to myself- give myself a breather from the immense guilt I was feeling. 

“Nothing,” I gravitated towards trying to pull myself back together but when Jamie’s hand was on the small of my back I could feel the walls of whatever dignity I had left crumble right before us. 

“Claire,” His voice was warm and tender. I could feel his breath on my skin as he pushed a few strands of my hair back, kissing my forehead. “Whatever it is, ye ken ye can share it wi’ me?” 

“You are right,” I wiped a tear from my eye and tried turn my face away from him. “It’s not you that’s the problem right now though, it’s me.” 

I heard a breathless Scottish grunt escape his mouth as his fingers tilted my face into his orbit. “Ye are no’ making one bit a sense tonight, Sassenach. Did ye catch a sickness from the storm, then?” 

His earnest eyes and pouting lips sent a small shock of amusement through me. _He was so cute when he was confused._

“I am not sick, I am a doctor.” I pushed a piece of hair off his forehead and ran my fingers down the contours of his face. “I just couldn’t sleep, there’s a lot on my mind.” 

Jamie kissed the top of my nose and rested his forehead against mine. “We’re married, Sassenach. My burdens are yers as yers are mine. Blood of my blood and all.” 

“I know.” I admitted and he was right- bloody Scot was always right. “I was just kept up, thinking about what you said…About how you thought you have nothing to give me.” 

“Ah.” My husband nearly whispered. _“Claire…”_

“No.” I ordered. “It’s my turn to talk.” I smiled at him now, the orange hue of the fire outlining his prominent brow and accentuating his red hair and cupped his face between my two hands.

“Aye,” He nodded allowing me to continue. 

“You thought that you had nothing to give me,” I felt the tears rising to the surface once more. “Don’t you realize just how _wrong_ you are?” 

“I dinna have a roof over yer head, we dinna have our daughter here, and ye dinna even have the ring I gave ye on yer hand!” Tears filled my eyes and it was breaking my heart.

“James Fraser,” I nearly hissed at him. “You are a very smart man, but you can also be dubiously daft!”

A look of confusion ran across his face. “You really don’t get it, do you?” 

I dug my nails into his cheeks as he shook his head at me. “Christ,” I almost spit out a laugh. “You think you have nothing to give me, when in reality, you’ve given me _everything._ ” 

I took my right hand and placed it over his heart. “This is all I need- this is all I’ll ever need. Whether we’re in Scotland, at River Run, in Boston, or even in Jamaica. You are my world and have given me everything I’ll ever need- just by breathing.” 

A tear escaped and rolled down his face and I wiped it with my thumb. “I was feeling guilty over the fact you thought I needed more. Do you remember what I told you that day, before I left?” 

“We said a great deal to each other, that is, before ye left.” 

I smiled at him, trying not to dwell on certain aspects of that day. “Right after you admitted you knew I was pregnant with Bree, do you remember what I said?” 

“Ye told me that I was yer home,” A small smile crept from his lips. 

“Yes,” I smiled up at him, “And you told me that I was yours.” 

“Aye.” 

“Exactly.” I said reverently, “I have everything, so long as I am with you. I have all I’ll ever need. Don’t ever doubt that again, do you hear me?” 

“I hear ye.” 

I pulled his face down towards me then and kissed him with everything in me. 

“Blood of my blood, and bone of my bone.” I started, breathlessly. 

“As long as we both shall live.” He finished for me. “I love ye, Claire.” 

“I love you too, I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank YOU for reading!


End file.
